Ice & Skates
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: Hotch takes Emily ice skating! : Story is better than summary .


**A/N: Hi!! So, this idea popped into my head while watching the movie "Ice Princess" with my little sister. It**** takes place on winter. **

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I own them only in my dreams.**

Ice & Skates

"What do you want?" a sleepy Emily mumbled against her pillow as she felt someone shaking her for the fifth time.

"I want you to get up" Aaron Hotchner's voice said as he turned her over so that now she lay on her back.

"Why?" she asked while rubbing her eyes and glancing at the clock on the nightstand "It's 9 AM, I thought I'd be able to sleep until…eleven or something".

"What made you think that?" Hotch sat next to her and passed his hand over the soft skin of her arm.

Emily sat up and adjusted her pj's blouse that had moved in her sleep "Last case left me exhausted and I believed you'd be considered and let me rest on or day off".

"Oh yeah, the case". He weighed the idea of letting her sleep but he couldn't wait a week or so to carry out his plan "No, you can rest when we get back".

She leaned back on the sheets and pillows and shook her head "Nope, I refuse to go wherever you want to take me".

"Come on, Emily, get up and shower please" he pleaded standing up.

"No" she repeated and folded her arms.

Hotch sighed. God, she was stubborn, he thought. He walked to her side of the bed and picked her up with a quick movement. "Hey!!" she shouted in surprise and hugged his neck for balance "Put me down" she demanded.

Aaron shook his head as he started walking towards the bathroom "No. You're taking a shower".

Emily laid her head on his shoulder "Fine. Could you at least tell where we're going?".

He chuckled as he placed her on the bathroom floor and said "It's a surprise". He turned to leave but Emily called him.

"Hey, have you showered yet?" she gave him a dirty smile. He just smirked and walked out.

* * *

"Ice skating? Really?" the brunette woman asked while her boyfriend walked them to the rink.

Hotch nodded and raised a pair of skates he'd been hiding in a bag "I brought our own".

Emily snatched her pair from his hands "Where did you find these?".

He shrugged and explained "I was looking through your stuff the other day and I found 'em".

"And that's how you came up with the idea, right?".

"No. Do you remember when you made me to watch "Ice Princess" with you and Jack?" he sat down on a bench and put his skates on and she sat down next to him, nodding at his question "Well, you said you loved skating when you were little and I thought this would be a great date for the both of us".

Emily finished tying the laces and said "Date? So that's why we didn't bring Jack with us".

"That's one. The other reason is that I didn't want him laughing because of you hitting the ground".

She stood up and walked carefully to the entrance with Hotch behind her. When they were on the ice, she replied to the comment he made "I don't fall". The moment she said that phrase her right foot slipped and she went straight to the ground, landing on her butt.

Aaron bursted into laugh and so did other people around there. "You were saying?" he asked still laughing.

Emily glared at him "Do something useful and help me, Aaron" she said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He placed one arm around her waist and started skating. "It's ok honey. Everybody falls once or twice. Except myself".

"What? You're an expert on this?" she asked still embarrassed.

"I am. My mom and dad used to take me and Sean to the rink near our house every time they could. And that means, three times a week" he answered with a big smile on his face.

She nodded and released herself from his grip "Well, if you're that good. Catch me". She skated away as fast as she could looking back to see if he was following her. He was and damn, he was fast; he was two feet away and the distance was getting shorter. After a minute of chasing her around Hotch finally caught her and hugged her tightly. "I got you" he whispered on her ear.

"I noticed" she said pulling away from his embrace and holding his hand.

They walked on the ice rink for a while, talking and joking, just like a normal in love couple. Later, they decided to grab some hot dogs and eat them at the park so they made their way to the exit but before they got there, Emily's foot slipped again and she fell for the second time. "Holy…cheese!!" she exclaimed.

"Holy cheese?" he asked laughing as he helped her to stand up.

"Well, there are children her, I'm not saying "Holy…you know what" around kids" she said while she rubbed her lower back.

He smiled and led her out. Once they were off the skates, they marched towards the car. "Let's go get those hot dogs" Hotch said as his stomach growled.

* * *

"This was a great date" Emily assured as she and her dark haired boyfriend slowly made their way to his apartment. After the meal at the park they walked through the park and then it was time to go home and let Emily rest.

"It was" he agreed. He opened the door and left the keys on the kitchen counter. "I guess now you can sleep all you want" he said to her.

"But I'm not tired anymore" she replied while taking her shoes and coat off.

Hotch wrinkled his eyebrows "You're not?"

"Nope. That delicious hot dog filled my battery" she said as she began walking to the bedroom.

"Really, huh?". He rushed his way to her and placed his arms around her.

"Yeah" she sighed "And I don't know what I'm gonna do with all this energy".

"I have an idea" he replied as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

She smiled. "I do too. Just let me change into something more comfortable". She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, walked to the wardrobe, grabbed something and went into the bathroom.

Aaron rapidly took his clothes off and went straight to bed. When she came out he was hoping for some tiny underwear but instead he got her girlfriend wearing pants, a simple top and sneakers on hand. He couldn't help to ask: "Why are you wearing that?".

"We're going jogging". She gave him a confused look. "Why haven't you changed? I thought you were doing it while I was in there".

"Uhhhh…yeah, no, I mean… I wanted to change in there too" he said quickly grabbing a sport outfit and rushing into the bathroom.

Emily grinned. _This is my revenge_, she thought. Not giving him what she knew he wanted. _Well, Aaron. You made a mistake in waking me so early_, she thought as she left the room.

**A/N: What do you think? **


End file.
